Hiding in the Shadows
by ZonaRose
Summary: I am hiding in the shadows so that he cannot find me and finish what he started. I want to keep my humanity as much is possible, but if he had his way, I would no longer be human. YURI/Shoujo-Ai NanoFate goodness. This story will be updated on Sundays.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well everyone here is a new story that's mostly done. I just have to finish the last two chapters and it will be completed. I know I'm posting a new one before some of my older works... I'm sorry but my muse just took off with this one.

The chapters are short but sweet... I hope for the most part. I will be posting one every Sunday... some time. There will be 11 chapters total to this story. I'm starting it out as a T rating, but it may go up to an M rating for the last chapter. I bet you all saw that one coming. LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

'_I see you every day as you go by in your high-end business suit. Yes, everyday because you never take a day off whatever it is, that you do for work it requires you seven days a week. You go to work early in the morning and you go home again late at night, I have even seen you cut through some shady alleyways from time to time. You walk with purpose and conviction both to and from where you work. It has often made me wonder what it is that you do for a living that you are so dedicated._

_You never see me because I'm always in the shadow as my blue eyes follow you. You are a beautiful woman with long legs, a shapely body, a well-endowed chest, and long delicate looking arms. Then there's your golden tresses that sweep down your back, your alabaster skin that begs for my touch, and then there are those sad Burgundy eyes that I would love to drown in some day. _

_The days have started to become cooler and the nights are starting to become uncomfortable however, you do not change as you continue to fascinate me every day. If I do not see you, at least once a day I almost feel the physical pain this still has me puzzled. Especially seeing how I don't even know who you are just that you're the business woman who walks by me every day, day in and day out.'_

Pulling the cardboard box closer around me, I realize that I have not seen her this evening. As my heart longs to see her, my eyes slowly close, as I know I will dream about her again as I have every night since laying eyes upon her. I do not know how long I had been asleep all I know is I herd a scuffle down around the corner just out of sight. When the sound of the scuffle got closer, I saw three people come around that corner one of them being shoved against the wall with a knife to her throat and two new unsavory men leering at her.

As I continue to watch, my breath caught in my throat as I recognized the woman; her eyes are no longer sad, but they were also not scared they just looked at the man as if she had given up hope and she was ready to meet her end. That's when I noticed the knife to her throat had started to dig in to her alabaster skin creating a line of blood as a dripped down onto her suit.

I have to do something, but what if there looking for me; no it doesn't matter I have to save her because if I don't I'll never see her ever again. Without thinking, I was standing and then running down the alleyway as quietly as I possibly could. Aiming my shoulder at one of the two men, I tackled him up under his armpit, which catapults him a good five feet away crashing him into one of the dumpsters. I turned quickly and grabbed the hand that was holding the knife to her throat pulling it away in the process trying to hit him in the groin but I missed. The knife fell out of his hand in the struggle.

In the process, he ended up backhanding me I went crashing into the concrete wall on the other side and I slid down into a sitting position. The one that I had thrown into the dumpster was now standing up and walking towards me cracking his knuckles.

"Well looks like we have a brave little urchin here. Don't worry sweetie I'll make sure to save some for you too."

I heard a noise coming from the woman and I looked over to see the other man had his hands wrapped around her throat. He was trying to kill her with his bare hands seeing how he no longer had his knife.

"If the two of you know what's good for you, you'll leave us alone. I don't want to have to hurt you, so just leave and I will ignore this."

"Big words from a little girl like you don't you think?"

"This is your final warning I won't hold back after this. Leave now!"

"And just what do you think a little urchin like you is gonna be able to do to us. No sweetheart you're the one that's going to have to deal with the aftermath of sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." As I stood up on shaky legs, I could feel it flow through my veins.

Without a moments hesitation I threw my left hand out into a punch hitting the man in front of me in the windpipe collapsing it instantly, he'll be dead in minutes. As his body collapses to the ground I catapult off from his falling chest, and land behind the other man punching him squarely between the shoulder blades, causing his hands to let go of her throat also slightly paralyzing his lungs so that he can't scream for help.

With my right hand, I grabbed his hair and start pulling his head backwards. I cut my blue eyes to the corner and look at his face the sheer terror on it was enough to satisfy me, as I jerked his head back I could hear his neck snap as the back of his head met his back I let his body crumbled to the ground in a heap.

My body is trembling as I slowly stepped back away from her; I'm terrified that I could also hurt her if I'm not careful. Without hesitation I pivoted and runaway leaving her behind knowing, she is no longer in danger. I run until I end up in the park my body is trembling still, so I make my way over to some bushes and climb underneath them and hope that this subsides by the time the sunrises.

* * *

I was hiding in the shadows again wondering if she was going to pass by today after what happened to her last night. When I saw her walking down the sidewalk with a turtleneck on to hide her injuries on her neck. When she passed every alleyway, she seemed preoccupied in looking in each one as if she was looking for something or someone.

When she came to the alleyway that I was hiding in the shadows, our eyes met and locked. She actually stopped in mid step and stared at me, I gently shook my head no and work my way back further into the shadows. She stood there for a few more seconds and then moved on as if nothing had happened.

It was like this for approximately two to three days, our eyes would lock, and she would hesitate in her step but keep moving. Until one day, she decided to stop and leaned against the wall as if she was just taking a break in her commute to work. That's when I heard her angelic voice and I knew she was talking to me.

"Is there any way I can repay you for saving my life? I can give you some money, some clothing, or place to stay during the cold winter months. I want to thank you for saving my life. Please, let me help you."

"You're thanks is not necessary, seeing you every day is more than thanks enough."

"I can give you a job with my company that way it's not a handout. It would at least be enough to get you off the streets especially as the winters are so harsh here. It wouldn't be an easy job, your boss would be a very hard taskmaster, but she's fair. At least consider it that's all I ask."

With that, she stood up straight I heard some rustling and something fall to the ground and then she walked off as if nothing had happened. As I looked down at the ground, where she was standing there stood a lunchbox. I had never remembered her taking a lunchbox to work before does this mean she made it just for me.

As I picked it up it was still warm, as if it had just been freshly made. My heart started doing a strange rhythmic beat just thinking that she had made it for me. As I looked closer to the box, I saw business card so I picked it up and turned it over, and in her beautiful handwriting, she left a message.

_If you decide to take, my offer go to this woman and handed her this card and she will get you a job. Fate T. Harlaown_

Turning it back over I saw the name of Signum Needes, Vice President of the Testarossa Corporation.

I held the card to my chest and then slipped it into my pocket. Then not wanting my meal to get cold I started consuming it, enjoying and savoring every morsel. For a businesswoman, she sure knew how to cook a mean meal.

For the next three weeks, she makes me a meal and nonchalantly dropped it off the same way as the first one. None of the lunchboxes had been the same; one day it would be fish or pork, but then she would throw in those little sausages and make them look like little octopus. Then her chicken or beef teriyaki was absolutely mouthwatering.

Today was no exception except she seemed to be limping today. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine I just had a little run-in with someone nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. But thank you for asking."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Have you thought anymore about my offer? I would really like it if you were off the streets before this coming weekend we're supposed to be getting a bad snowfall and the temperatures are supposed to go below freezing. I really don't want you out here."

"I'll consider it if you tell me how many times you've been having these run-ins with people. I also want to know if it's the same type of men like that night."

"You drive a hard bargain… _sigh_… All right I've had at least four run-ins since that night, and all of the men seemed to be like them they want to hurt me in a very bad way."

"Sounds like you need some protection. You have security at your workplace maybe they can send a detail to escort you to and from work."

"We do, but I don't want to have anyone else risk their lives for me. Although if I had a new employee that was living with me, I would have a personal escort to and from work now wouldn't I."

Smiling I looked up into her face, the look in her eyes said that she was very sincere in her words, but I still had doubts in my heart if this is the right thing to do. I just might end up putting her in more danger than she already seems to be in.

Smiling down at me, she hands me the lunchbox and then slowly walks away. Maybe it's time I become a shadow instead of hiding in the shadows. Although there still is that chance that I could put her in even greater danger than she's already in. As I slowly ate the food, she made me I finally came to a decision that I would at least try to work for her company; maybe just maybe I'll find a way of protecting both of us.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of this chapter. ...So wait do you think so far? Does it sound good? Tell me in your reviews, I love getting them.

Until next week, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is over half done. ^_^

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). Again there will be 11 chapters total to this story. I'm starting it out as a T rating, but it may go up to an M rating for the last chapter. I bet you all saw that one coming. LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews: **

_**Guest 1:**_ _Welcome back! I am surprised that Fate doesn't know any self defense... Please update soon along with your other stories!_

Thank you for your review it's good to be back. She has had too many things going on in her life to do self defense.

_**Guest 2 & 3:**_ _I hope you feel my great hatred... because now I will be coming to this for updates reloading 60 times a hour for 16 hours and fail my studies. It's your muse and your fault for the delicious story. Arg I NEED it! Give me more x.x _

_P.S. I was only half serious on the reload/failing thing... maybe._

LOL. That is why I said I would post on Sundays, so people wouldn't do that every day. lol. So again I will post every Sunday at some time during the day. XD Thank you for the review. ^_^

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

As I walk into the office building, the receptionist greets me. She's looking at me strangely, as I'm still limping. Walking past I made a beeline for the elevator once inside and the doors were closed I leaned against the wall for support as my ankle was really hurting me. _'I just had to walk to work after that tussle last night didn't I? However, if I hadn't walked to work she probably would have been worried about me, and then there would have been the problem of getting the food to her.'_

Once the elevator stopped at the executive level, I stepped out and headed for my office. Standing outside was someone I really wasn't happy to see this early in the morning.

"Signum, what do I owe the pleasure of your company so early in the morning?"

"What did you do to yourself that you're limping like that?"

I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't going to let this go, I've been getting hurt too much and too often for her liking.

"I twisted it on my way home last night, it's no big deal I just need to give it a rest and keep it elevated for most of the day otherwise I'll be fine."

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, I could see she wasn't buying it. Therefore, I walked around her and went into my office. She followed me in and closed the door behind her so that no one could hear our discussion.

"Was it another attack? Fate you've got to let me have security escort you to and from work; one of these days they're going to succeed."

Sitting down behind my desk, I motion for Signum to sit down also. _'Didn't I just hear that from her?'_ I had to make her understand that the new attacks are nothing compared to that first one, although doing that might end up scaring her even more than she already is.

"Signum you remember when I told you about that first attack and that homeless person saved my life. What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room, as no one is going to know about this. I didn't want to have to tell you but I probably should have.

What I didn't tell you was what was in the newspaper the next day; you remember reading about two men that were found dead in the alleyway. Well those were the men that attacked me and tried to kill me, that homeless woman is the one that did that to those two men. If she had not been, there Signum I wouldn't be here today.

None of the attacks on me has been as severe as that one, I have been able to fend them off on my own, but I know that won't hold up for much longer they seem to be getting more and more aggressive.

That's another reason why I wanted her to work for me as my secretary if she stays with me at the apartment until she can get her own place I know the two of us will be able to defend ourselves. She just seems to be very tough and hard to try and convincing to take what I'm offering her."

"You've never wanted a secretary before why now? And why does it have to be this homeless person?"

"She won't take any other form of repayment Signum I owe this woman my life, but she refuses to take any form of payment. I think the only reason she takes the lunchbox's that I make is because I walk away after I dropped them and force her to accept them."

"So how are you going to try and convince her?"

"I'm still trying to work on that Signum. I'm still trying to work on that."

Standing up Signum shakes her head a couple of times and then leaves my office closing the door behind her. Turning my office chair around so that I'm looking out the window my eyes traveled to where I know she's staying.

I wonder what it is that's possibly keeping her there instead of coming out, out of the shadows that she hides in. After catching myself tracing the small line of the scar of when we first met, I buckled down to business.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful paperwork, meetings, and then more paperwork. When lunchtime rolled around, I ordered out to a local bakery they make some of the most delicious pastries, and their prices are extremely reasonable.

That afternoon it was more meetings than paperwork as we have a big merger coming up, in the start of the New Year so I wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly. When suppertime rolled around I again ordered from that bakery I can never get enough of their delicious food.

That evening it was nothing but paperwork by the time I was done it was almost 11 o'clock. _'By the time, I get home it will be almost 11:30. I really need to get a life sometimes being single can be so depressing, as well is lonely.'_

I sighed leaning back in my chair pinching the bridge of my nose trying to prevent a headache from coming on. _'I think I'll take a walk by the park on my way home tonight that might be a little bit more relaxing than my usual route. I hope that I won't have any unexpected company although I wouldn't mind having her along for the walk.'_

Gathering up my things, I make my way out to the elevator. My ankle seems to be doing much better so I'm able to walk normally. Once I'm down in the lobby and make my way towards the door the security guard at the receptionist desk gets up and unlocks the door for me.

"Good night ma'am, are you going your usual route home?"

"No I think I'll take a little detour tonight the park will be a nice diversion."

"Well you have a good night and a safe trip home ma'am."

"Thank you I'll do my best."

As I walked towards the park, I was wondering how she was keeping warm and if she was all right. As I got close to the park, I looked at the sky and was admiring the stars and the half-moon that was shining so brightly. Until I noticed that, someone was standing in front of me blocking my path.

As I looked around myself, I noticed that there were three men and they had me surrounded. Two of them were the ones I had escaped from last night. Why did I have to decide to go a different route tonight I might've been safer if I had gone the other way?

"Well look at what we have here boys. Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight and nobody here to stop us."

"How did you find me nobody knew I was going this way tonight?"

"We have our ways of knowing where you are Ms. Harlaown."

"How do you know my name? Why are you doing this?"

As I looked around myself I could see they all had smirks on their faces, if there had only been one I probably would be able to get away with no problem but with three I don't even think she'd be able to get me out of this one.

While I was distracted one of them moved up in front of me and the next thing I knew he punched me in the stomach, before I could go down he grabbed my shirt front and took his other hand and punched me to the side of the head I crumble to the ground in agony.

As I was trying to get my breath back and figure out where I was that's when I felt his hands wrap around my throat and squeezed the life out of me. I'll never be able to look into those beautiful blue eyes ever again. I'm sorry whoever you are I wish I could've been able to see you again.

There was a rushing sound in my ears and my chest was on fire because it needed oxygen. However, there was nothing I could do I didn't have the strength to try and pry his hands from my throat. Just as I was blacking out his hands were ripped from my throat but I still couldn't hear what was going on all I knew is I could breathe again.

Turning onto my side and bawling up I tried to get as much oxygen into my body as I could. When I felt a hand touched my shoulder I trembled and pulled away until I saw who it was. She was kneeling over me with concern in her eyes. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

My body reacted without my consent I clung onto her still shaking and cried into her shirt. She wrapped her arms around me and held me until I stopped crying.

"I thought this time they had succeeded in killing me, and I never would have been able to see you ever again."

"It's okay I'm here but it probably would be a good idea if we left this place, as I don't want to be caught with them when they're found."

"I don't think I'll be able to make it home on my own; would you at least help me home?"

"Yeah, let's get you standing up and I'll get you home or do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I just want to go home."

Carefully we both stood up until I cried out in pain at my ankle, which I had re-twisted in the scuffle. She put herself underneath that shoulder so that she took the weight instead of my leg. After about a minute she shook her head no and picked me up bridal style, I wrapped my arms around her neck so that I wouldn't fall.

"Where do you live?"

"In that big apartment complex not far from where I see you every day. I'm in the penthouse suite on the top floor."

As I looked around, I could see three mangled bodies and knew they were all dead. I buried my face in her shirt as she walked away from the brutal scene.

My knight in shining armor was a homeless woman who was carrying me home. What did I do to deserve such a person like this?

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of this chapter. Things are moving slow right now, but not for long... ^_*

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is over half done. ^_^

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest: **Every Sunday! *Holds breath* ... ZR returns to the site and checks the reviews to see that a guest somewhere had held their breath for a little too long waiting for the chapter upload._

_well at least this one doesn't need to be reloaded 6720 times a week. I still need more! __

**ZR: **LOL! Don't turn blue! Thank you for your review.

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

When she screamed in pain putting weight on her ankle my heart clinched. Putting myself under her shoulder, I was planning to take the weight instead of her leg but then I started doing the calculating and it would take us forever to get her back to where she lives, where ever that is. So I made the decision to carry her sweeping her up into my arms she was lighter than I expected. She also had the faint scent of lilacs and vanilla those two scents were starting to grow on me, but she also had a faint smell of those men and they smelled like him.

"Where do you live?"

"In that big apartment complex not far from where I see you every day. I'm in the penthouse suite on the top floor."

I nodded my head once and started off; she had her arms wrapped around my neck and when we went past the mangled bodies, she buried her face in my shirt. As I continued to walk, I could see her apartment building coming up.

Walking up to, the door she pulled out a scan key and the doors opened automatically for us. I went straight to the elevator and she pushed the button stepping in she put her scan key and hit the penthouse suite button. The elevator moved very quickly and within seconds, we were on her floor.

"Which door am I going to?"

"The one on the right is my apartment."

Her voice started to sound a bit weak so I moved over to the door as quickly as I could. She pulled out a different key, opened the door, turning around, and make sure she locked it behind us.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"It's that door over there." She pointed to a door that was on the far side of the room, as I walk through I noticed the kitchen was to my right, and the living and dining area with a fireplace were all on my left.

Stepping sideways through the door to make sure I didn't bump her leg or ankle, I set her down on top of her king-size bed. Her bedroom was huge not only could it easily fit her king-size bed but a full bedroom set; the colors were black and purple, a very nice color combination and it suited her well. There were two doors off from her bedroom, I assumed one of them was her closet and the other led into her bathroom.

"Where is your first aid kit your ankle needs to be wrapped and I need to put ice on it help bring down the swelling."

"First aid kit is in the bathroom that door over there, but I would really like to be able to take a shower as I want to get their smell off from me."

I wanted that smell off from her also as she smelled a little like him from those men. Thankfully, her perfume or whatever it is that she uses that smells like lilacs and vanilla was more pleasing to my sense of smell; which is stronger than the average humans is.

"All right do you have a chair I can put in the shower for you, so you can sit down because you're not gonna be able to stand up, with your leg like that without help."

"No, unfortunately I don't have anything." I noticed her cheeks started turning pink as she looked at the floor. "Would you hold me up in the shower, and then after words while I'm drying off on the toilet seat you can take a quick shower. That is if you want to."

I haven't had a shower since before… It would be nice to be able to take another one.

"Yeah, I guess I can help steady you while you're in the shower. If you don't mind a total stranger being in there with you."

"You wouldn't be a stranger if I knew your name. If I knew your name than you would be my friend instead of a stranger."

"I never told you my name?"

"No, and I didn't want to have to ask because you are so private. I figured in time you would tell me on your own."

"Nanoha, my name is Nanoha, I wish I could give you a last name but I don't remember it."

"Your first name is more than enough for me, Nanoha."

I liked how my name rolled off from her tongue; it gave me new sensations inside just hearing her say my name. As I was enjoying this, I suddenly realized that she was starting to take her clothing off. First her jacket and then her tie and blouse, she left her lacy bra on and then started to take off her skirt trying to stand up on one foot she almost lost her balance so I grabbed her sides before she could fall.

"Thanks." As the blush on her cheeks deepened.

The feel of her skin under my hands was something I had never felt before, it was so soft and smooth almost as if it was babies skin. I was starting to like the feeling of her skin too much, so when she sat down I took my hands away. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks so I must be blushing.

Then I noticed the bruising on her stomach and I could feel anger growing within me; coiling at the pit of my stomach at what they have done to her. Her beautiful and flawless body is now discolored from the beating that she got tonight.

"Aren't you going to start taking your clothing off? If you want your clothes to be washed I do have a washing machine you don't have to do it in the shower."

"Oh… right… yes, I'll also start taking my clothes off then." I could feel my embarrassment come back when I saw her smile.

In less than a minute, I had taken all the clothing off except for my bra and panties, so now we were the same only clad in our underwear. Hers was pretty and lacy were mine were plain and old. Thankfully, with the lighting so low in her bedroom, she hasn't seen my scars yet, although that will change soon as we go into the bathroom, I'm quite sure the lighting in there will be brighter. Then no doubt, the questions will start on what has happened to me.

I helped her to stand up and we walked over to her bureau where she got out her night clothing and underwear then she proceeded to take out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Then we made our way into the bathroom turning on the light I had to shield my eyes a little bit, as I wasn't quite ready for the brightness.

As we moved further into her bathroom, I heard her gasp in surprise, as she was finally able to see my scars. As I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, I saw her biting her lower lip I knew she wanted to ask but thankfully, she kept her questions at bay.

We moved further into her bathroom I could see a large Jacuzzi that could fit four people, then there was the large shower she had that could fit just as many. She put the clothing down on the sink and then pulled out two towels and two smaller towels for our hair.

As she continued to hold on to the counter at the sink, she started to take off her bra. I averted my eyes to give her privacy, even if I could still see her out of the corner of my eye. After she was done, she turned towards the shower and waited for me to help her in. Being careful where I placed my hands I helped her into the shower, she moved to the other side of the shower to hold on to a handle, and then looked over her shoulder at me.

"I'll be fine here until you finish undressing."

I shook my head no, as I closed the shower door behind me. "No that's okay I'll be fine this way."

She looked at me with a questioning look, but continued to hold her tongue I know the questions were burning on the tip of it, but she refused to ask them. She'll never know how grateful I am that she's not bombarding me with them. While she was out of the way, I turned the water on and waited for her to adjust the temperature on how she liked it.

After she was done washing up, I helped her out of the shower and set her down on top of the toilet seat cover so she could towel herself off and get into her night clothing. Then I hopped back in and washed myself up, the feel of the shower was so wonderful it's been so long since I've actually been able to take a real shower, and not washed up inside of a public bathroom.

After I was done washing up, I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I was planning on toweling off inside the shower stall when she handed me the towels as well as the shirt and shorts. "What are these for?"

"It's so you'll have something to wear to sleep tonight. I don't think you want to sleep in those wet clothes now do you."

I nodded my head and took the clothing she offered and stepped back in to the shower, I tried being as careful as possible so that she wouldn't see me as I dried off and changed. When I was done, I stepped back out put the towels in the hamper and then proceeded to take care of her injured ankle.

She bit her lip as I was inspecting her ankle to make sure it wasn't broken. When I was satisfied it wasn't I took the ace bandage out and wrapped it snugly around her ankle. Once I got her back to bed, I had her lay down and put her leg up onto a pillow so it was elevated. Then I went out to the kitchen and put ice cubes into a plastic bag. Then I proceeded to find some pain medication and get a glass of water for her and then made my way back to her bedroom.

She was half-asleep when I got back in there, so I carefully laid the ice bag on top of her ankle to help reduce the swelling. I helped her to sit up so that she could take the medication. I then moved around to the other side of the bed, picked up one of the pillows, and started for her bedroom door as I was planning to sleep on the couch.

"No please stay in here I don't want to be alone. The bed is big enough for both of us."

I nodded my head yes put the pillow back and then pulled the covers back and lay down, facing her. She smiled at me and within a few minutes, I could see she was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 3. Things are moving slow right now, but not for long... HEhehehe. ^_*

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

Oh and Happy Mother's Day to all of you that have two and four legged kids, I have both one cat and two birds. :P

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is over half done. ^_^

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest: **__Blue? nah I managed to not turn that color it was purple instead :O and now for the week long wait for yet another chapter that I so desire to read. Don't burn out after all there are people still waiting for that passion that burns hotter than the sun ;) *snickers*_

**ZR: **LOL! Okay I won't burn out. Thank you for your review.

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

I watched her as she slept continuing to marvel at her beauty. I noticed that her brows would occasionally twitch as if she were dreaming. After thirty minutes I got up and remove the ice from her ankle, the swelling has gone down considerably that's a good sign that it's not broken. Taking the ice out into the kitchen I put the bag in the sink, looking around I marvel at the stainless steel and black kitchen.

Making my way back to the bedroom I hear some noises and pick up my pace. As I thought, she was having a nightmare probably from being attacked tonight. I walked up to the side of her bed, her body was twitching and she was moaning _'no, no please don't hurt me.'_ So I took her hand, placed my other hand on her cheek, and stroked it. Leaning forward I whispered into her ear.

"You're okay now. You're safe so long as I am near you, you will always be safe."

Her body relaxed and her face was pushed into the palm of my hand. This brought a smile to my face as I gently moved my hand away she almost whimpered at the loss of its warmth. Straightening out her blankets, I moved back over to my side of the bed, curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I was brought awake from the sudden urge for my bladder saying it needed to be emptied. As I lifted my head up to look around I saw that my guest was curled up on her side of the bed. She almost looked like a kitten or puppy curled up that way, it was very adorable. I wish I could actually look at her some more but my bladder at this point is screaming it needs to be relieved.

Pulling my blankets back, I swing my legs over and give my ankle a test, it seems a little on the tender side but I should be able to make it to the bathroom and back without assistance. At least that's what I was thinking until I put pressure on it and fell to the floor holding onto my ankle crying in pain. She was by my side instantly.

"What happened? Why didn't you wake me up if you needed to move somewhere?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and besides my ankle seemed like it was okay until I put pressure on it."

"Where were you trying to get to?"

"The bathroom; I need to go to the bathroom."

With those words, she picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, held me so that I could pull my panties down and then set me down. She turned away to give me some privacy although after that shower, I didn't see much need for it as she has seen me without anything on already.

After I was done she helped me to the sink and then back to bed. While I was sitting on the edge of the bed she knelt down to check my ankle apparently I re-aggravated it by stepping down on it.

"I'll go get some more ice as your ankle is starting to re-swell from being down as well as putting pressure on it. Go ahead and put it back up on the pillow and I'll be back in a little bit."

Nodding my head yes I climbed back into bed putting my foot back on the pillow so that it was elevated once more. After I was comfortably in place, she came back into the room putting the bag of ice on my ankle again, and then handing me medication for the pain. After I finished taking the medication, she placed the glass of water on the nightstand. She then recovered me with the blankets, made her way over to her side of the bed, and settled back into sleep.

I looked over at my alarm clock and in half an hour it would be going off and I'll need to start getting ready for work. Looking back over at her, I could see she was still awake.

"Nanoha I'll be getting ready for work in about half an hour. I wanted to make sure that you were aware that the alarm will go off so it wouldn't scare you or startle you."

"You're still going to go into work today? There's no way you'll be able to walk into work with your leg like that."

"I know I've been thinking about that. Would it trouble you to take me down so that I could take a taxi to work and then I could have one of my employees help me up to my office?"

"So you don't want me to work for your company and help you any more?"

"No Nanoha, I would love for you to work from my company and I truly do need your help; as much as you are willing to give me both here and at my company. It's just I didn't want to impose on you if you still didn't want to work for my company, but now that you say you do I'm more than willing to have you help me, at work as well as here at home."

"I made my decision yesterday morning after you limped away, that I would do my best to help protect you. I was just too nervous and scared to apply yesterday."

"It's all right Nanoha; we can take care of everything at my office today. Although we are going to need to make at least one stop on the way to work, and that's going to be to get you an outfit that is fitting for your position."

"Fate, I can't afford clothing."

"That's all right I'll have it taken out of your first weeks pay check, so don't worry about owing me any money as you'll be paying for it yourself by working."

"I guess that'll be all right I just don't want to be an inconvenience to you."

"You will never be an inconvenience to me Nanoha now or ever."

A short while later my alarm went off, as I had already taken a shower last night I didn't foresee needing to take another one this morning. Nanoha helped me out to the kitchen while I was standing at the counter she got one of the bar stools and set it in front of the stove so that I could cook breakfast for the two of us.

After I had her get, me all the fixings for French toast and bacon I got to work as soon as the griddle was hot enough. My dad's recipe for French toast was to add some vanilla, cinnamon, and a touch of sugar. Nanoha was watching me intently as she told me she didn't know how to cook.

After breakfast was finished, she took the plates into the dining room along with the warmed up maple syrup. Then she came back into the kitchen and helped me to the table. The way Nanoha ate her breakfast made me wonder when the last time she ate, or if the last thing she ate was the lunchbox I gave her yesterday morning.

After we were both done Nanoha took the plates to the kitchen and washed everything up, then she came back into the dining room and helped me into the bedroom so that I could change into my work clothing. We had forgotten to put Nanoha's clothes in the washer last night so unfortunately, she had to put dirty clothing back on, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

When we were both, ready I called for a taxi and then Nanoha carried me downstairs. Shortly after we arrived, the taxi pulled up and I told the driver to take us to a certain store where I get my own suits for work. Once we arrived I had Nanoha carried me into the store and sit down in front of the viewing area.

One of the clerks came running over to us. "Miss Harlaown it is so nice to see you; how can we help you today?"

"My new employee Nanoha needs some office clothing. If you would be so kind as to measure her and get her the proper clothing, she will need it for today as she's starting right off."

She looked Nanoha up and down and for some reason that started to rub me the wrong way. "Yes of course we'll get her suited up right away for you. My dear is there a particular color or color scheme that you like or would prefer to where."

"I have always liked the combination of blue and white or white with blue."

"Splendid I was thinking that with those nice blue eyes that you have. A blue and white suit would bring the color of your eyes out most splendidly. Now if you'll just come over here I need to measure you to make sure we have the proper fit."

After the clerk had gotten her measurements, she ushered Nanoha into one of the changing rooms to take off her clothing. After a good ten to fifteen minutes, she returned with several skirts, blouses, and jackets for Nanoha to try on. Nanoha had tried on everything that the clerk had brought out, and as I liked, everything that she had tried on, I told the clerk we would take everything. This made Nanoha's eyes bug out when she heard the total price.

I told the clerk to wrap up the other suits and have them sent to my apartment. Then I called for a taxi and we were on our way to the office. A few minutes into the ride, I decided to check my cell phone for any messages and saw I had ten missed calls from Signum. I had forgotten to call her and let her know that I was going to be late into the office this morning, looks like I'm going to be chewed out by the Vice President of my very own company.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 4. Things are moving slow right now, but not for long... things are going to move fast after the next chapter. ^_*

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

**BONUS** 1/2 chapter of a story I don't know if I should continue or not. I will post 1/2 a chapter with this chapter and the rest at the end of the next chapter. I would like you to tell me if I should continue it or not.

Oh and I can't remember if this was Beta Read or not... sorry if it isn't.

* * *

**Guardians**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Officer C. Harlaown's POV**

A fireball erupts and lights up the night sky; I'm sitting in traffic waiting to get off duty. I throw on my lights and heads for what I can only assume is an accident. Arriving I, see that it was a tanker truck versus a four-passenger vehicle.

"There's just no way anybody could have survived that." I say in disbelief.

"Officer, Officer over here. There are two little girls that survived from the car." The young man is waving his arms trying to get my attention pointing out the two little girls.

Running over and not believing what I'm seeing, were two girls probably about 9 or 10 years old scorched and bleeding. They had to have been survivors from the four-passenger vehicle.

One of the girls was holding the other clutched in her arms, as I walked up to them I could see that the girl's eyes were a beautiful shade of burgundy red, but the sadness within those eyes made my own start to tear up.

I could hear the emergency vehicles coming. Taking in the situation, I realized that the girl that was unconscious was in graver danger than the other girl was. Trying to take the little girl out of what I assumed was her sister's arms the girl with burgundy eyes seemed to come out of her daze and started screaming hysterically.

I didn't blame her at all; as she probably just witnessed her parents die a horrible death by burning alive. The only thing I knew to do to get her to calm down was to slap her face, which seemed to work a bit, as she had calmed down enough to look at me and actually recognize that I might be there to help her.

"You need to let her go so that the paramedics can take care of her."

Reluctantly the girl opened her hands and I picked up the injured girl. Taking her over to the ambulance, I set her down on the gurney. The paramedics got to work on her immediately.

"Alicia!" The sister came running up to her and took hold of one of her hands. "Please Alicia don't leave me too, I don't want to be alone; please don't leave me alone!"

The stress of the situation became too much and the girl fainted. Another set of paramedics came and took the other girl away as well. Both girls were sent to the same hospital so I'll be able to check up on them later on.

After the fire was put out, it was evident that the tanker truck actually aimed for the car. Witnesses said that the driver had jumped out just before the two vehicles collided and exploded.

"Commissioner Harlaown, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"I was wondering why you hadn't come home yet, until I heard what had happened on the freeway and then realized you were probably in traffic when it happened. Knowing you, you were first responder."

"Yeah it was pretty bad Mo… Commissioner, there were only two survivors from the passenger car, and from what I understand the driver of the truck had jumped out before the accident. This by the way is not looking like an accident at all, from everything that I can see the guy in the truck meant to kill the passengers in that car."

"It makes me wonder why someone wanted them dead so badly as to do it so thoroughly as this? You said there were two survivors from the passenger car?"

"Yes two little girls; they're at the hospital right now. We probably won't get anything out of them until sometime tomorrow, although one of them is in pretty bad shape it may take a few days to get any information out of her when she wakes up."

"Two little girls left alone, it would seem fate has dealt them a hard life. I hope they'll be all right. I'll see you at home Chrono and then we'll go visit those girls tomorrow at the hospital."

"Yes Commissioner."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

At police headquarters in the Commissioner's office, mother and son discuss the murders of the Testarossa's, and the future of Alicia and Fate Testarossa.

"So anything new on the deaths of the Testarossa's, Chrono?"

"No, whoever did the hit got away clean any and all fingerprints were wiped out in the fire. Not only that but the truck was stolen so we can't trace that back to anyone either. As it stands right now this case is going to go cold."

"How about those two girls? How are they holding up?"

"Fate seems to be recovering very well, but Alicia hasn't woken up yet. They're thinking she ended up with a concussion from the accident, so there's no telling when she could wake up. I was also talking with family services; they plan on sending Fate to an orphanage out in the country, so that she would be away from anything that would remind her of her parent's deaths."

"Separating those girls; all they have is each other. There has to be another way to keep those two girls together."

"We've talked about this before; the only way I can see that we can keep them together is by having someone adopt them. I'm sorry Mother there's no other choice. Besides you've always wanted a daughter this way you get two."

"This isn't funny Chrono. Those girls deserve more than what I could give them."

"You can't hide it from me mother, I've seen how you look at those two girls you care about them as much as I do."

"Yes but there is so much more I need to think about, Alicia is going to need a lot of treatments we don't even know if she's going to be able to walk ever again. Fate is emotionally scarred as she witnessed everything. I just don't know if I would be the right choice for them to be their mother."

"Let me ask you this mother; can you trust anybody else to take care of them the way you know they should be?"

"No, there's no one else I can think of that would be able to take care of those girls... Fine. You win Chrono, I'll see if I can get the adoption papers started."

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please let me know. Thank you. The rest of it will be in next week chapter.

ZR };-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is done and the epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest: **Great story! Hope you do continue Guardians. Wish this chapter was longer though...now I have to wait another week. More Nanofate please_

**ZR: ** Thank you for your review. I will see what I can do about the NanoFate... lol

_**Guest 2: **Tsk. Thank goodness I am done with classes cause you have me hooked. Looking forward to the rest of that .5 chapter it was interesting :)_

**ZR:** Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy it.

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_*

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Yes the bonus chapter is at the end of this chapter. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

After we left the store Fate looked at her cell phone, I noticed that she slightly went pale and looked nervous after seeing what was on it. Was she late for work and worried about getting in trouble? On the other hand, was it something threatening that she doesn't want to tell me about?

The taxi stopped outside of an office building, as I stepped outside I looked up and saw a twenty-five story building that said Testarossa Corporation. As Fate was paying the taxi driver, I took this opportunity to make sure that the coast was clear, and that there was no danger to her.

After she stepped out of the taxi, I moved as if I was going to pick her up but she stopped me. "My ankle is feeling pretty good I want to try walking in I'll just need your assistance."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my arm around her waist to help steady her as we walked into the lobby. The receptionist looked up and looked surprised at seeing the two of us walking in. Fate just smiled and waved at her as we made our way to the elevator. Once inside she hit the twenty-five button and the elevator whisked us up to the top floor.

Once we stepped out of the elevator down at the end of the hall I could see a woman with pink hair pacing back and forth yelling into her cell phone. After hearing the elevator, she turned around, said something more, and then closed her phone.

I could see Fate pale some more and almost shrank behind me. With this reaction, I was assuming this person coming at us was going to be hostile, and with her next words, I was ready to take her out.

"Just where the hell have you been Fate? When I get my hands on you…"

Those were the only words the pink haired woman was able to get out, as she started to reach for Fate I grabbed that wrist and twisted the arm outwards, with my other hand I grabbed her throat and started to squeeze just enough to immobilize, and make her pass out if need be.

"Nanoha its okay, Signum is just probably very worried about me; she would never really hurt me. Please don't hurt her Nanoha; you can let her go."

The woman that Fate called Signum barely nodded her head yes, so very slowly I started to release her throat so that she could breathe, but I kept my other hand on her wrist just in case I needed leverage, if I needed to it wouldn't take much to break her arm with this position and grip.

"Please Nanoha, she would never hurt me. I promise you this, the worst thing she's ever done was hit me upside the head. However, that's when I've done something stupid, which is what I'm quite sure she was ready to do. Besides, I need to sit down. My ankle is starting to really hurt again."

When I released the other woman, I pushed her back a few feet to give us some space. Then I put my arms around Fate's back, pulled her close, and swept her up into my arms.

"Where's your office so I can look at your ankle?"

"At the end of the hall last door on the left."

Cautiously, I walked past the pink haired woman towards the destination that Fate told me. Going through the door was a desk and quite a few chairs as if it were waiting room. She told me to go through the other door on the other side, and that was her office. After stepping through the door, I made a beeline for the chair behind the desk and set her down.

The other woman cautiously came in behind us, but stayed a good distance away. I lifted Fate's ankle up so that I could take a look at it, it looks like I need to re-a just the ace bandage again, as her ankle has started to swell once more.

"We need to elevate your ankle and put ice on it. It's starting to re-swell like it did this morning; you had it down too long."

"Right Signum, could you have Shamal bring me some ice for my ankle. Nanoha, if we pulled this drawer out than I can place this pillow on top of it, and that will elevate my ankle will that be enough?"

"Yes that should be enough to elevate your ankle as long as it's not down for most of the day, you should be fine."

"I'll use the phone at your secretary's desk, and then I'll be right back."

The pink haired woman turned sharply and exited the room. I looked between Fate and the door not truly sure if I should trust that woman are not. Once I had set Fate's ankle down on the pillow. I gently start to massage it on the sides to see if I could ease some of the pain. I looked up at Fate's face to see if I was hurting her, but the expression on her face was anything but painful.

"Thank you, Nanoha that feels wonderful. That's actually helping to reduce the pain you must have some magic fingers."

I had a strange feeling in my chest at those words. This woman can bring out so many strange and new emotions and sensations. I was about to reply when the pink haired woman came back into the room and stood behind the two chairs, that were in front of the desk and crossed her arms with a very stern look on her face.

"Shamal said that she would be here shortly with a bag of ice. She also wants to see how bad your ankle is. Now do you want to explain what's going on and who this person is before I have her thrown out by security? After all, she did attack me without due cause."

"Actually, she's not going anywhere, Signum. This is Nanoha she's my new secretary and she thought you were going to attack me. You're just lucky you're still alive."

"You went home by way of the park last night didn't you? When I read about those three men that they found this morning I was worried that something had happened to you and when you didn't show up. It made me start to panic that you might've been in a hospital somewhere severely injured."

"Yes, I went by the park on my way home, I thought it would be relaxing. Instead, I almost lost my life again, if Nanoha hadn't been there, I probably would have."

Signum looked at me with hard eyes as if she was trying to see into my soul. I continued to massage Fate's ankle while I waited for the ice. I didn't have to wait long as the office door came bursting open, and a blonde haired woman with violet eyes came rushing in with a bag of ice in her hands.

"Fate are you all right, what happened?"

As the blonde haired woman came around. She stopped at her tracks and stared at me. Then a cloud came over her face, "Are you the reason that she is hurt, because if you are I'll give you a piece of my mind? She's been getting hurt too much and if you're the cause. I'll make sure that you get thrown out and the police called."

My eyes opened wide and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. For some reason this woman terrified me. So I shrank back and almost got in behind Fate when Fate put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Shamal, she's not the reason that I'm hurt. She's actually the reason that I'm alive."

Shamal's face relaxed as she slowly came around the desk, as she knelt down next to Fate's foot she slightly smiled at me. Then all of her concentration was on Fate's ankle. As she examined her ankle, her brow wrinkled as she looked up at Fate questioningly.

"It looks like you've got your ankle checked by a doctor. Whoever it was wrapped your ankle very well."

"Actually, no Shamal, I haven't seen anyone. The person that wrapped my ankle is Nanoha. After she saved me last night, she took me back to my apartment and took care of me."

I looked between Signum and Shamal and they both seem to have a new respect in their eyes for me. Maybe they aren't as big a threat as I thought they might have been. Maybe I can trust them, maybe. After Shamal was done working on Fate, she stood up and walked around to stand in front of the desk next to Signum.

"Signum, Shamal, Nanoha is going to be my new secretary, and as I doubt she's ever done the job before I'm going to leave her in your capable hands, Shamal to train her to be the best secretary she can be."

I had a strange sensation at the base of my neck, so I slowly craned my neck around to look out the window that encompassed the whole entire outside wall. As I allowed my eyes to dilate so that I could focus in on anything that could be a threat, Fate continued to talk to Signum and Shamal.

I interrupted Fate in the middle of her sentence, "Fate is this glass bulletproof?"

"No, it's just standard one-way mirror glass, we can see out, but nobody can see in. Why do you ask Nanoha?"

My eyes widen when I saw the flash. I pivoted and screamed out, the only warning I could to the others, "Hit the deck, incoming!"

As I tackled Fate to the floor, I heard the glass behind me being hit, and then it shattered. I tucked my arms around Fate and rolled us both away from the broken shards of glass, putting myself in between her and any other potential danger.

When all was quiet. I slowly made my way over so I could look to see if the gunman was still there, but whoever it was, had already taken off. Fate was still shaking so I put my arm around her and swept her up in my arms, she placed her head on my shoulder and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Whomever it is that's doing this, I won't let them succeed even if it means he finds me. Soon, the office was filled with other workers, and then someone was calling the police.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 5. Things are moving slow right now, but not for long... things are going to move fast after this chapter. ^_* I think...

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-

* * *

**BONUS** 1/2 chapter of a story I don't know if I should continue or not. I posted 1/2 of this chapter with the last chapter. I would like you to tell me if I should continue it or not.

Oh and I can't remember if this was Beta Read or not... sorry if it isn't.

* * *

**Guardians**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Prologue part 2**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Lindy Harlaown's POV**

Yesterday the adoption papers were finalized! I am now the proud new mother of two beautiful little girls, Alicia and Fate T. Harlaown. I had wanted the girls to retain their original surname so technically their names Testarossa-Harlaown. Fate seemed happy not to lose her original surname, I just hope when Alicia wakes up she will be too.

Today we move the girls in although Alicia will still be at the hospital for a couple of more months possibly longer. We've arranged that all of their deceased parents possessions would be put into storage until the girls are ready to go through it.

I decided to give Fate a tour around her new home, and the best way to end that tour would be to show her, her, and Alicia's bedrooms. I just hope I'm not making a mistake by giving them two separate rooms. I guess I'll find out soon enough as we step up to a door and I open it allowing Fate to step in first.

"Well here we are Fate; this is one of the two rooms that I have set aside for you girls. So what do you think; you think you'd like this one or would Alicia like it better?"

The room was full of lace, flowers and girly colors, Fate shook her head no. "This room is more suited for Alicia as she's more girly than I am."

"Okay so this can be Alicia's room. Let me take you over to the other room that hopefully you would like as your own."

We left the room and walked down the hall a short way to the next-door. I opened the door and stepped back so Fate could step in first. This room instead of having frilly girly things, had more dark tones but was still feminine as it had a canopy bed also; the colors in the room were purple, black and gold.

"I like these colors; black is my favorite color, so this room fits me perfectly; thank you Lindy for taking us in." Fate bows to me.

"It's all right Fate, the two of you captured my heart the first day I met you. Therefore, I guess it was only right for me to adopt you. When you feel comfortable you're more than welcome to call me mom or mother, but know I have no intentions of replacing your mother in any way."

"Thank you for the offer it will probably take some time before I take that step, but knowing that I can at any time puts me at ease to know that we're not alone."

"You're welcome Fate dear. Now let's go see how Alicia's doing today, maybe she's awake today that'll make it a nice day today won't it." Fate nodded her head yes, as we left the mansion to head for the hospital.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

**Fate's POV**

Sitting in my sister's room still in my school uniform, I'm holding Alicia's hand. Alicia still has not woken up even though it has been almost a year since the tragic accident, but I'm hopeful that my sister will wake up some day.

"I had a test today Alicia I'm quite sure that I aced it I always do. I want to continue to make mother and father proud of me but I also want Lindy to be proud of me, as I don't want to become a burden to her as she's taken us in.

I can't wait for you to wake up so you can meet Lindy. I think the two of you would hit it off just wonderfully she's really nice; even her son Chrono is nice. I guess as Lindy has adopted us that would make him our big brother. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother, now I guess I'll get to know and experience it.

The doctor is coming tomorrow to give you your check-up. I'll be at school when Dr. Graham gets here, and he's a really nice man I like him. I hope you wake up soon, Alicia; I miss not being able to talk or play with you. I guess I should go and start doing my homework so I'll see you before dinner. Okay Alicia?"

I stood up and tried pulling my hand away from Alicia, but it wouldn't move so I looked and the hand that I was holding was gripping mine back so that it wouldn't move so that I couldn't leave. Looking up at my sister's face, I could see that her eyes were open and there was a slight smile on her face. I could feel tears running from my eyes as I am filled with such joy at seeing her awake.

"Thank you Fate, I heard everything you said you're talking to me and giving me encouragement has kept me going. I love you little sis."

Not able to hold my feelings back anymore I pile on top of her hugging her crying my heart out. Everything is going to be okay now I have my big sister back right now that's all that matters to me.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**Alicia's POV**

"I can't believe you kept this from me Alicia, me your own sister who has been with you from start in this plan of ours."

"I'm sorry Fate, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this or not, but in the end it turned out exactly what I need to continue with what we plan to do. I mean what a better cover than for me to continue to pretend I'm a cripple."

"This isn't fair Alicia, I mean Lindy and Chrono are so worried about you because you're in that wheelchair. What if they end up finding out; that you've been faking it this whole time? What will it do to them?"

"Until we find out who murdered our parents Fate it's gonna have to be this way. I'm sorry."

Fate moved her hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched it as if she was trying to get rid of the headache. Expelling a sigh, she looks back up at me with sad eyes. I know she doesn't agree with this but it is a logical way to prevent people from realizing who my identity truly is when we put our plan into motion.

"Well I've come to a decision you may not like it but you're going to have to live with it. You're not the only one that's going to be doing this we're doing it together. That's my price Alicia; we either do this together or not at all."

Looking at my little sister I could see the determination in her eyes, that's when I knew the road we were about to walk down will eventually lead us to justice.

"All right so we're in this together. We need to find a martial artist that will be able to be discreet; we need to train and train hard. Any ideas on how we're going to find this person?"

"There's one dojo that I've been looking into, from what I understand he's the best. If we can get him to do private lessons than we can both train at the same time. How's the laboratory coming? Have you been making progress on our weapons and gadgets?"

"Yes, everything is coming together smoothly, we'll be ready for testing probably in a few months. Have you decided on your name yet? I came to a decision on mine about a year ago."

"No, I'm still thinking about it; I have some possibilities but nothing is feeling right just yet. When I find it I'll know and it'll fit like a glove."

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Are you ready this it's our first time going out?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Golden Falcon." Fate smiles at me and I can see in her eyes the mischief behind using my name.

Laughing I smile at my little sister. "All right Lightning Goddess, Fulgora. I'll take the Westside of the city you take the Eastside, if you need backup remember hit your communicator and, I will be able to find you as well is hear everything that's going on."

"Right, so we meet back here in three hours, and if one of us is going to be late we let the other know so we don't worry. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. Hey, Fate be careful out there."

"You too, Alicia."

* * *

Both young women smiled at each other, turned away, and ran in opposite directions, jumping off the rooftop to sort through the sky, looking for criminals and to help officers whenever they can, for they are the Guardians of Uminari City.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that is the end of this one. So what do you think Yes or No? Let me know what you think in your review.

Remember you can find me on FaceBook as Zona Rose. I have NanoFate hugging as my profile pic. ^_^ I'm doing spotlights and pic of yuri anime plus more in time. So come join me. Some of you have found me already. ^_*

Thank you all again.

ZR };-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is done and the epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest: **You know it's bad when I am eager to read this that I stay up till 4-5am in the morning of Sunday so I can read just to fall asleep and end up missing the 1st read. Damn. I must have more, oh and Guardian is interesting like to see how the other characters appear and what roles they play in this story you thought of :3_

**ZR: **Thank you for your review. Guardians will continue. ^_^

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_* I'm being lazy by not answering your reviews one on one. Sorry~...

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

As I was looking at Nanoha, I saw her tense up and the next moment she tackled me to the floor as my office window shattered. Next, she wrapped her arms around me and rolled us far away from the now gaping hole. After a few seconds, she let go of me and crawled over going through the shattered glass to get to the now open window.

Whatever she was looking for I don't think she found it, after a short time she made her way back to me sweeping me up in her arms. I put my head on her shoulder and buried my face in the crook of her neck. Crouching down, she made her way to her desk. My employees that were on the same floor came running in to find out what had happened.

One of them had grabbed the phone and was already talking to the police about what had happened. I looked over at Signum and Shamal and I could see fear in both of their eyes at what had just happened. When security arrived, I felt Nanoha tense up as I noticed she was watching everyone extremely close, as if they could all be a danger to me.

After the police finished asking their questions and investigated what they could. They finally left. It was recommended by one of the detectives that I get bulletproof proof glass to replace what had been destroyed. I was already thinking that myself and just nodded my head yes, in agreement.

Signum suggested that I go home for the rest of the day, and I reluctantly agreed. I called for a taxi and once the receptionist notified me that it had arrived. Nanoha swept me back up into her arms and made her way down to the taxi that would take us back to our apartment.

As we were driven down the street, I noticed that Nanoha had a firm grip on me as if she was expecting that we would be attacked at any moment. It actually wouldn't surprise me with as bold as this last attack was that they could try something out in the open on the streets, not caring about the innocent people that could get in the way.

Questions are whirling around inside my mind, the closer to the apartment we get. Why does someone want me dead? What have I done to deserve that? Who are they? All very good questions that I had no answers to; no matter how hard I tried racking my brain no answers would come.

The taxi pulled up outside the apartment building. I paid the driver and Nanoha swept me out of the taxi. As we approached the door, the doorman was there and looked surprised that I was being carried.

"Is there something wrong Miss Harlaown?"

"I've just been having a bit of bad luck lately Zafira. I was wondering if you could send up the building manager Miss Yagami I need to speak to her about some things that are extremely important."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all Miss Harlaown I'll send her up right away."

"Thank you very much and have a good day."

"You do the same Miss Harlaown, and may your luck get better from this moment forward."

I was praying silently to the gods above for the same thing. He followed us into the lobby and went straight over to the desk to make his phone call. We were in the apartment in no time flat. After making sure that my foot was elevated with an ice pack, Nanoha start pacing back and forth as if she were a caged animal waiting for something to happen.

After 15 minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang, which startled us both. Nanoha went over to the door cautiously and asked who was there. When a feminine voice answered that, I recognized I nodded my head yes to Nanoha, and she slowly opened the door with most of her body behind the door in case she had to slam it closed.

"Well, who do we have here Miss Harlaown? When Zafira told me that, someone was carrying you into the building. I thought it was a man, but I guess I was mistaken."

"This is Nanoha she's going to be my new roommate for a while, but that's not why I asked you up here."

Miss Yagami made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch, her full attention was on me, even if she kept looking at Nanoha.

"I need to ask you what type of glass is used for windows here? Are they regular tempered glass or something stronger?"

She had a strange look on her face as if she was trying to figure out why I needed to know this. I didn't want to have to tell her that a possible sniper had just shot out my office window, and I was worried that they might attack me here as well.

"I know when it was built they put in one way mirror glass, so that the tenants wouldn't have to worry about people looking in, but other than that I don't know. Do you mind if I ask why you need to know?"

"Well you see, I had a mishap at the office today and my office window was shattered. I was worried that the same thing might happen to this window if it wasn't strong enough."

"I see. Well, I can check further for you is there something specific your inquiring about?"

"I was wondering if there was any way, if it's not already replacing it with bulletproof glass. Of course, I would pay to have it replaced if it wasn't."

"Bulletproof glass, why on earth would you need something like that?"

"Well, like I said there was a mishap at the office and my office window had been shattered and the experience left us both shaken and if at all possible I'd like to avoid that here in my home."

I could see the wheels turning in Miss Yagami's mind about what could have possibly have happened at my office to cause the window to shatter. Thankfully, she didn't ask any more questions about it and said she would check into it and let me know as soon as possible. I thanked her, Nanoha escorted her to the door, and once it was closed, she locked and bolted the door shut.

By this time it was well past lunchtime so I asked Nanoha what types of food, she liked to eat, she shrugged her shoulders and said she didn't know just that she loved my cooking. So I picked up the phone and dialed one of the local restaurants for delivery. I was told it would be about twenty minutes for food to be ready and delivered I just hope that Nanoha liked sushi.

Zafira had called up to ask if we had ordered take-out when I had said yes. He allowed them up, Nanoha got the food from the door and brought it to the dining room table. She then helped me to my chair then proceeded into the kitchen to get plates and forks. I giggled that the fact that she brought forks instead of the chopsticks that I had in the drawer. I told her where to find them and to bring four of them.

Watching Nanoha try and figure out how to use chopsticks was quite amusing, just as amusing as watching her expression as she ate the sushi. She tried each one first, and then progressively she would take the ones that she liked. She didn't scarf these down as she did with breakfast. By the time we were done with our meal, we still had some sushi left as I ordered enough for four people.

"That was good, but I think I still prefer your cooking." I saw a cute blush spread over Nanoha's cheeks, at that admission.

"Sushi is the one food I never learned how to prepare properly. But don't worry; I still have plans on cooking supper."

The smile on Nanoha face made by heart do something strange. It started to speed up and I could feel my face-getting warm, which probably means that I'm blushing myself. After the food was put away, Nanoha helped me into the living room well away from the window as neither one of us wanted a repeat of earlier that day.

When my cell phone rang, we both seem to jump as the tension had been building back up again. The caller ID said that it was Miss Yagami so I answered right away.

"Yes, Miss Yagami, what were you able to find out?"

"Yes, Miss Harlaown I was able to find out which type of windows you actually have. It's a type that has an extra protection, it's a special film they put on the glass that is durable and will prevent just about anything from shattering it."

"But they're not shatterproof, something could still come through."

"Yes, I suppose. I mean a bird just can't fly into the window and shatter it, it would have to be something much stronger."

"Then I would definitely like to have my windows replaced with bulletproof glass, please. I want to make sure that my windows remain solid."

"I can get right on that for you, I'll call around and see what company will be the cheapest for you. When should I have them start?"

"As soon as possible would be best."

"Very good, I'll see that they get someone out here today to measure the windows and then have them installed tomorrow. Will that be fast enough for you, Miss Harlaown?"

"Yes that will be fine. That's very satisfactory Miss Yagami thank you very much for getting this done, so speedily for me. I'll feel much better, once the new windows are in place."

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 6. Things are moving slow right now, but not for long... things are going to move fast after this chapter. ^_* ... ...

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

Everyone said they would like to see Guardians continue, so I will work on it and some of my other stories as well.

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 is done and the epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^ I haven't had time to work on it.

You will get some background on Fate in this one... and a peek at the bad guy. Dun dun duuuuuun! ;)

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest: **Ah good I was like this chapter feels like such a filler chapter with all the slow moving and not enough fluffy moment. argg another 168 hours to wait to get the good stuff :O well it's ok I already died from holding my breath I am free to haunt the internet (LOL)_

**ZR:** LOL yes it is a filler in a you for your review.

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_* I'm being lazy by not answering your reviews one on one. Sorry~... I have just started a new job after being out of work for three years.

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Sir, all attempts at trying to dispose of Miss Harlaown have failed. It would appear she has gotten a bodyguard."

"Is it that or are you just incompetent to carry out my orders? If your next attempt fails, I will not hesitate to exterminate you, do I make myself clear? "

"Yes, sir."

The young man pivots on his heel and leaves the room. The older gentleman strokes his goatee as he looks out over the city. The thoughts that are going through his mind would probably horrify anyone that could look at them. Just looking at him, no one would have thought that he would be a mastermind that could be behind the destruction of mankind, as we know it.

Walking over to his desk, he hits the intercom to his secretary. "Bump up the meeting with the Testarossa Corporation I want this merger to go forth as quickly as possible."

"_Yes, sir, I'll call them right away and reschedule the meeting for this week."_

After speaking with his secretary he turns around, and continues to look out the window, crossing his arms over his chest, a slow and methodical smile spreads across his face and a gleam sparkles in his eye.

A knock on his door interrupts him and he turns back around. "Come in."

His Vice President walks into the office with a smile on his face as he approaches the front of the desk. "I hear from your secretary that the meeting has been bumped up and will be held in three days."

"Good. The sooner we get the initial paperwork signed, the faster we can get done what needs to be done."

"Yes, sir. Everything will be signed and legalized this week."

* * *

**Fate's POV**

The past few days have been busy but also fulfilling. Between getting, the windows fixed and replaced both at the office and at the apartment, and my new roommate and secretary Nanoha. This is been an interesting past few days without a single dull moment.

There also have not been any more attempts on my life for which I am greatly relieved. The meeting for the merger has been moved up to this week, and their Vice President with the paperwork should be arriving any time now. Once the merger with the G Institute is completed, I think my dream will finally be realized, the dream of eradicating all cancers. Most especially the cancer that took my older sister's life that my mother worked so tirelessly to try and cure, but failed in the end.

Mother was so consumed with her grief that she turned inward and slowly withered away to nothing, so I had to live with my aunt and uncle the Harlaown's and over time they adopted me. When I was old enough I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to become CEO of my mother's company so I could take up the reins and finish what she could not. I am so close I can almost taste it, but I fear that our laboratories are not enough and once this merger goes into effect, the combined efforts of the two laboratories the two best in all the country, no all the world will find a way of eradicating it once and for all.

However, I'm getting ahead of myself. First, the merger must be successful, and once that's done, I can go ahead with my plans. The meeting today is set for two o'clock and I have everything ready on my end, and knowing Signum she'll be ready on her end as well.

I sit back, swivel my chair around, and look out over the city, my eyes instantly trailed over to where Nanoha would always stay, always hidden in the shadows. She learns quickly, Shamal only had to tutor her for two days before she was taking on the full duties of her position as my secretary. Not only that, but back home she slowly has started to learn how to cook and is become quite good at it, most especially baking sweets; which is a good thing because I have a killer sweet tooth.

I looked down at my ankle and tested it seems to be back to normal. Although I do, miss Nanoha carrying me around, being so close to her makes my heart race every time we touch. Even now just thinking about, I can feel my cheeks warming as my heart races with the anticipation of even the slightest brush of the skin. Why am I having such a reaction to her? I don't know. I've never had a reaction to anyone like this. Even the boyfriend I had dated back in college never made my heart race or make my skin tingle almost like an electrical shock, but much more pleasant.

Turning my chair back around I pick up my phone and order lunch for Nanoha and myself. When it was delivered Nanoha brought it right in with our beverages sitting down on my couch, we enjoyed our lunch together. Although, Nanoha keeps saying it's nothing like the lunches that I would make for her when she was living on the streets.

It's quarter to two and I just received a call from the receptionist that the Vice President of G Institute has arrived, and is on his way up. I called Signum to let her know to be in my office as he was on his way up. After a few minutes of getting my paperwork together, the strangest thing happened.

Nanoha came rushing in slamming my door closed. Then she started looking around wildly almost as if she was a trapped animal, with nowhere to go. "What's wrong, Nanoha?"

"We need to hide. We need the hide fast we're both in danger, but there's nowhere for us to hide."

"What do you mean we need to hide that we're in danger? What are we in danger from?"

"There's no time he's coming I've got to hide, but there is absolutely no place to hide."

I heard the outer door open, pause, and then close, I saw the color drain from Nanoha's face. "Here under my desk, nobody will see you there you can hide in the shadows there." And with a speed, I didn't realize she had. She was under my desk trembling like a child just as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in it's open."

The door to my office opens and in walks, Signum, and right behind her is the man, I've been expecting Jail Scaglietti the Vice President of G Institute. Signum gives me a questioning look, she's probably wondering where Nanoha is, I can still feel her trembling up against my leg. I slightly shake my head no and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

I stand up and extend my hand out to shake his in greeting. "Welcome to the Testarossa Corporation, Mister Scaglietti please have a seat."

"Thank you, Miss Harlaown I hope we will be able to finish our business quickly and efficiently."

"We have all the proper paperwork on our end, all we need to do is exchange paperwork and sign them, and then we can all get on with the rest of our day."

"Then let's get started, shall we."

After twenty-five minutes of discussing the contract for the merger, Mister Scaglietti realized that he had left some of the paperwork back at the main office. He apologized profusely at such unprofessionalism and he would reprimand his secretary upon returning to the main office.

"We can at least sign what we have here; we all agree that this paperwork before us is all correct."

Signum, and I both agreed and we finished the paperwork that we had with us. An hour later, the meeting was done we shook hands and Signum escorted him out. Once the coast was clear, I pushed my chair back and looked underneath and she was still trembling. If it was at all possible, she looked worse than before she went under my desk.

I reached my hand out to her to help her come out, as I was quite sure she was stiff from the close, cramped quarters. Instead, she shrank away from me looking at me in fear. I felt the pain in my chest with the look of fear that she was giving me.

"Nanoha its okay, you can come out now he's gone. It's just the two of us."

In a shaky voice she asked, "Why are you merging companies with them?"

Getting down on one knee, I smile at her, gently. "They have resources that I need to help cure cancer, and with me, head of both companies I'll finally be able to fulfill my dream of eradicating all cancers. That's why I'm merging with that company, but what I don't understand is why you felt you were in danger when Mister Scaglietti came in?"

"They're not who you think they are. They are people that want to hurt and change people. They are the ones that I'm hiding from they're the ones that made me into what I am."

I wasn't sure what she meant but I motioned for her to come out and slowly she did. When she was in the open, I wrapped my arms around her still trembling body and start rocking back and forth. I started humming a song that my mother would always sing when my sister or I were scared.

I kept Nanoha by my side in the office the rest of the day, on the way home in the taxi I held her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. Once we got back to the apartment, I started getting ready to make dinner. Nanoha was curled up on the couch, the same way she was that first night she was here.

* * *

**A/N:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 7. Things are moving slow right now, but... oh I won't say it as it may not be the one I'm thinking of. lol ^_* ... ...

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^

I'm on Facebook as _Zone Rose _if you find young NanoFate hugging as the profile pic then you have found me. I do spotlights on yuri anime's and more on it so stop on by and friend me. ;) I know some of you have found me there.

Now it is time for bed as I just got out of work, so goodnight everyone.

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_**: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. The epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^ I haven't had time to work on it.

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest:** __Congrats on getting work! :D and still feeding me these yummy stories but I may decide to bite your hand that feeds me cause I'm an impatient brat who wants the stories badly :O_

**ZR:** Thank you. Lol. Oh no, now I can't write I've been bitten! Wait am I going to become a vampire or a werewolf?

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_* I'm being lazy by not answering your reviews one on one. Sorry~... I have just started a new job after being out of work for three years. Thank you for all the congrats on my new job.

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

I hear evil music... and smell danger... could it be...

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The phone rings in an office across town. An older gentleman picks it up without saying a word he has his answer.

'_It's done, sir. I have the contract in my hand. They didn't even realize they had actually signed the entire contract. Once they realized their mistake it will be too late, Miss Harlaown will already be dead.'_

With a cold smile on his lips, he hung up the phone and waited for his team of hit men to finish their job.

* * *

A group of men wait patiently for their cue once it's been given the men will give no quarter to their target. Like a swarm of ants, they flood the building and head straight for the penthouse suite. Breaking down the door, they surprise two women. Their target is the blonde, but they also had orders to capture the chestnut brown haired woman as well.

As the men split in two to go after each individual woman, chestnut brown woman had incredible speed and was by the blondes side before they could actually formulate a plan in their minds on how to take them down.

The woman with the speed swept the blonde in her arms and raced through another door, slamming it shut. Noise could be heard on the other side, and the men could only guess that furniture had been piled up behind the door to prevent them from going through it. It will take more than that to stop them.

Team B was getting the tranquilizers ready, while team A had their weapons loaded and ready to shoot the door down. Within seconds team A had made the door and everything behind looks like Swiss cheese. When team B went through the door, they saw the two women about to jump out an open window. One of the men was able to get one shot off before they jumped into thin air.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

Everything happen so fast from the men bursting, in to Nanoha getting me into the bedroom and then piling up things behind the door to slow them down. Then she grabbed me and pulled me over to the window, she was looking around frantically trying to find something, probably to help, but what was there out there that could possibly help us in here?

Gunfire shredded the door and everything that Nanoha had piled up behind it, without hesitation, Nanoha opened up the window scooped me into her arms and jumped out the window, I heard a gunshot and Nanoha flinched, but then it was just soaring air as we were falling.

I moved my hand and felt something on Nanoha's back as my hand took hold of it. I pulled it out, realized it was a tranquilizer dart, and threw it far away from us. I looked at Nanoha's face and the beautiful blue eyes that I have come to dream about in my dreams, weren't blue anymore they were a golden yellow.

I turned my head to see where we were falling and noticed we were heading for a rooftop. I could feel Nanoha collect herself just before we hit. I could hear the roof give way partially under Nanoha's feet, but she didn't take any heed to this as she was in to a full flight, sprint headed straight for the rooftop edge.

I heard pinging sounds, realize they were still trying to stop us, only this time they were shooting bullets instead of tranquilizer darts. I felt Nanoha gather herself as she leapt to the next rooftop and continued getting us away leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

We were miles away, before I realized that Nanoha was starting to be affected by the tranquilizer dart. I saw a bead of sweat roll from her temple down to her jaw line and her breathing had become labored. It was time that we stopped this headlong flight before something happened to us.

"Nanoha, we're safe, slowdown you need to stop and rest."

I put my hand against her cheek and turned her head so that she was looking at me slowly, she came to a stop, and then collapsed onto her knees, setting me down on the rooftop. Her eyes looked glazed over, as her breathing was getting more and more labored. I was really hoping that these for the effects from the tranquilizer, not whatever has caused her to be like this.

Not only were her blue eyes, a golden yellow, but she had canines sticking out of her mouth, and other characteristics. They were animal like I wasn't sure if they were cat or dog, but they were definitely characteristics of an animal, not a human. What has been done to my beautiful Nanoha, what have they done to you to make you this way?

I needed to get us somewhere safe somewhere where nobody could find us. And then I remembered my mother's home and her secret laboratory underneath. That would be the perfect place, as nobody knows it's there except me.

"Nanoha, we need to get somewhere safe and I have the perfect place, are you with me?"

She nods her head yes, but then mumble something I couldn't quite hear. "I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"Shut off your cell phone. They can track the GPS on it."

"Well, as my cell phone is back at the apartment. I don't think I need to worry about it. Now let's get you up and out of here."

I somehow got Nanoha off the rooftop and I hailed a cab, telling the driver the address for a park, several streets over from our destination. I only hope that I can get her to the house before she completely collapses on me. After sitting in the park for some time to make sure we haven't been followed, I slowly make my way over to the house. It has been deserted for many years; I have no idea what kind of shape it is inside.

We've made it into the backyard, I get us into the house the dust, and the musty smell permeates throughout the house, leaving footprints as we move through the house. We make it to my mother's bedroom and I opened up the closet and open the secret panel with the stairway behind.

After almost falling down the stairs a couple of times, I finally get us down into the laboratory; I turned on the lights I'm very thankful that they still work. I get Nanoha over to the table and gently lay her down. Once I have her resting I noticed that her body temperature is rising, this can't be good.

I run over to the sink and take an old rag, rinse it out and then I bring the cold rag over to her and put it on her forehead to try and cool her down. I'm only hoping this is a reaction to the tranquilizer dart, and not what is caused part of this change in her. Although it could be a combination of the two, there's no way for me to know.

I stroke her cheek gently and my touch seems to relax her as she sighs gently. Even though we're safe and she's relaxed. Whatever has happened to her, has not reversed her eyes are still that piercing yellow gold, and those fangs are still protruding from her mouth. I wish I knew what it was that has happened to you, my sweet, gentle Nanoha.

"Looks like you led us straight to it just like he said you would."

I spin around and see several men, all with their weapons pointed at us. These are the same men from the apartment, but how were they able to find us? I know my cell phone was back at the apartment so they couldn't track that. So what else wasn't?

"How did you find us? What do you want with us? We have done nothing to make anybody want to do this to us."

Before he could answer, there was a blur that went past me and the next thing I knew those men were fighting for their lives as claws and teeth ripped through them as if they were nothing but paper. When it was over, she was standing over them panting and then she collapsed in a heap trembling like a little leaf in a gale wind.

I ran to her and when I reached her, she turned away from me so that I couldn't see. Without thinking, I pulled her back to me and cradled her against me, rocking gently but the trembling never stopped. If anything, it was getting worse and I didn't know how to stop it.

"What a mess are you two all right?"

I felt Nanoha tense next to me. As I looked over my shoulder and saw, Miss Yagami, as well is Signum, and Shamal stepping into the laboratory. Nanoha struggled in my arms as if she was trying to get at them as well. But she finally collapsed and passed out, but her body was still trembling.

"I better give her the shot. I just hope she makes the right decision on what she wants to be."

"Miss Yagami, what are you talking about, and Signum, and Shamal. What are you all doing here?"

"Please call me Hayate, and we have had you under surveillance since we caught wind that, someone was after your mother's genetic manipulation research. I had placed Signum and Shamal before you arrived, and when you bought your penthouse apartment. Well I slid Zafira and myself into perfect roles to be close, and still hopefully be useful when it was needed.

"Unfortunately, that didn't seem to work out the way it was supposed to and the two of you were almost taken. If it hadn't been for those men. We would never have found you. Then I wouldn't have been able to get her the shot in time. I know you must have many questions there are some I don't have answers to, and for the ones I do have some answers too.

"The bad part is, is the only way to be able to give you those answers is down at my headquarters and right now she's not in any shape to move just yet. I'll try and answer what I can, but if it's sensitive information we'll have to wait. Will that be all right with you Fate?"

"Yes, I think that'll be all right for now I'm just worried about, Nanoha. What's happened to her and who did this to her? And what does my mother's research have to do with any of this?"

"Those are very good questions to start off with. Unfortunately, the last one, I can't answer here, but I can answer as to what happened to Nanoha. She has been genetically altered so that she has the DNA of both the human and a wolf. And right now, her body is trying to figure out what it wants to be. We can only hope that she decides she wants to be human, and not a wolf. As to who did this to her, those would be the people from the Graham Institute and laboratories with the full cooperation of their CEO Doctor Gil Graham."

* * *

**A/N****:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 8. Things have picked up a bit and will Nanoha be okay? lol ^_* ... ... What there are two bad guys? ^_^ Yup there are! Hehehe.

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^ Sorry I have not replied to your reviews, but I love reading them. So thank you for the reviews. *_*

I'm on Facebook as _Zone Rose _if you find young NanoFate hugging as the profile pic then you have found me. I do spotlights on yuri anime's and more on it so stop on by and friend me. ;) I know some of you have found me there.

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_**: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. The epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^ I haven't had time to work on it.

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest:** I was internet-less for a whole entire day and wasn't able to read this chapter till now oh goodness I felt empty till I was able to read it :O_

P.S. Vampire ofc cause I have a thing for vampires especially if their name is Fate

Another P.S. Well werewolf isn't bad too :o

**ZR:** Lol. But she's not a werewolf. She is more like a shapeshifter.

**Guest 2: **_This is such a great story, I just found this and couldn't stop reading! can't wait for tomorrows chapter _ (technically today considering it's past midnight...)_

**ZR: **Lol, glad you are enjoying it so much.

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_* I'm being lazy by not answering your reviews one on one. Sorry~... I have just started a new job after being out of work for three years. Thank you for all the congrats on my new job.

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

I hear evil music... and smell danger, could it be they are not out of danger yet?

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I'm sitting on the floor with Nanoha's head on my lap, stroking her cheek with the backs of my fingers. Whatever it was that Hayate had given her seems to have worked her breathing has gone back to normal and her body stopped trembling, and sweating.

The information that Hayate told me was a shock, not just the Nanoha is both part human and wolf, but that somebody I had admired for years even respected, and looked up to wants me dead for research that no longer exists. When I told Hayate, that just before my mother died she burned all of her paperwork all of her research, everything she seemed extremely surprised.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?" I shook my head no and the three of them started looking around in drawers and cabinets, but as I said, there was nothing here.

"Is this your sister?" Shamal inquired.

"Yes, that's Alicia before she got sick. There was five years difference between us, everyone was so surprised at how much alike we both looked almost like we were twins. I miss them both terribly especially Alicia she was my big sister and my best friend."

I felt a tear slide from my eye and traveled down my cheek, but it's journey was interrupted by fingertips. I looked down and saw Nanoha, staring up at me. I smiled gently down at her and pressed my cheek into her hand. I stared in her beautiful blue eyes and knew she was back to the Nanoha that I have come to care so much about.

"Welcome back, Nanoha."

"It's good to be back, Fate."

"Well it's good to see you're back with us again. When we get back to headquarters, do you mind answering some questions for me?"

"As long as Fate is there," she looked at me with pleading eyes almost as if she was afraid I would reject her after finding out about her condition.

"Of course I'll be there for you, Nanoha. You are now a part of my life. I can't see a day going by without you by my side. No matter what happens, Nanoha, I will always be by your side."

The cleanup crew finally arrived; taking away the dead bodies as well is the one survivor. Nanoha and I got in to a black van with Signum and Shamal. When we arrived at their headquarters, I was surprised. They were part of the TSAB a high government organization that does whatever it can to stop high-level crime, which includes terrorism.

I soon found out that what Doctor Graham's plan was, was actually, bio terrorism. According to Nanoha, he planned to change people into animals and animals into people. Once Hayate no, let me correct that once Commander Yagami got all of the information that she needed. She assembled her team and took over Graham Institute and laboratories.

Once everything was secure at the Institute and laboratories, Nanoha and I were escorted back to the apartment. Hayate had told me earlier that she had a team clean up the apartment so it is livable once again. I made Nanoha, and I dinner and afterwards we, curled up on the couch, holding each other as we watched the sunset.

Hayate stopped by to let us know that the laboratories were secure and all specimens and lab attendance were accounted for all except for one of each, Jail Scaglietti was not on the premises when they made their raid. It would also seem he took one of the specimens with him when he left.

After Hayate left, Nanoha looked extremely sad, but she wouldn't tell me what was the matter. Shortly after we both showered and got ready for bed. We held each other all night long. Not wanting to let go and afraid that if we did, we'd wake up without the other next to us.

By morning, Nanoha had her face buried into my neck. She seemed to be breathing in my scent, and then she licked my neck. I tried to move my hand to run my fingers through her hair, but I couldn't move; my entire body was frozen in place it was as if I was paralyzed.

"Don't worry, it won't last for long, maybe half an hour to an hour. You'll be able to move again. There's something important I must do, but I can't have you with me it would be too dangerous. I don't even know if I'll make it out myself alive.

"It's all right; I'll do my best to come back to you. You are my one and only from the first day, I saw you walking past. While I was hiding, I have always wanted to touch your skin to know what it felt like, tasted like, smells like. Now that I know, I'm addicted to everything about you.

"No matter where you are I will find you, now that I have your scent and taste. I can find you anywhere. For me this is not goodbye, but it is until I can see you again. There is something that I want to give you before I leave, don't be afraid it'll hurt for a while, and I will sooth it as best I can, but is something very important that I must do."

Nanoha again buried her face in my neck. It felt so erotic then she opened her mouth, placed it on my shoulder and bit me. My eyes rolled back, not from pain, but at the sensuality of it, I never thought something like that would turn me on, but it did.

Gently, she ran her tongue over my injured shoulder it made my body tremble. When she was done we came face to face, and that's when I saw sadness in her eyes as she gently kissed my lips. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom when she came out she was dressed and walked towards the window. Opening it, she smiled at me. The smile never reached her eyes. Stepping out onto the ledge, she closed the window behind her, and in the next instant, she was gone.

My world was gone.

It was about an hour later when I was finally able to move; making it to my door, I ripped it open, I startled the two guards outside of it. I demanded that Hayate, Signum, and Shamal had to come in immediately. While one of them tried to calm me down. The other contacted her superiors. I later found out they were young cadets and this was their first position with the TSAB.

When the three of them arrived, they looked worried, as they should be because my world was crumbling around me without Nanoha by my side. When I told them what she had told me all three of them looked extremely worried, now more so than when they first arrived.

"Unfortunately Fate, there's nothing we can do until she contacts us. I'm sorry."

I wrapped my arms around me, with my hand resting on top of the bite mark, she left me, feeling extremely lost without her.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

Leaving her was the hardest thing I think I've ever done. The pleading look in her eyes was almost enough to keep me by her side, but there's something important I need to do, someone important I need to save. Out of all the subjects Jail Scaglietti would've taken it would have been her as she was the most highly advanced out of all of us next to myself.

Also, as long as he is free Fate is not safe. He will continue to go after her, I know him, and he will not give up.

Now I just have to figure out a way of finding them without letting him know that I'm coming. I remember being transported to the warehouse district near the river and bay. That will be my first place to look, it will be an ideal place to have a hidden laboratory where he can continue his experimentations.

I move quickly from building to building, avoiding all notice. The closer I get to my destination, the more I can feel it pumping through my veins, the wolf within me wants to get out, and it wants to shred him to pieces.

The closer I get to the warehouse district more at picking up their scent. I know I'm on the right track. Now all I have to do is find them and take care of business for the last time.

Everyone thinks it was Doctor Gil Graham's mad idea, but in actuality, it was Jail Scaglietti that was the true mastermind behind it all. When I saw the picture of Fate's mother down in that laboratory, I knew he was the one that ended up giving her false hope about saving her daughter, all so that he could get his hands on her research.

When Hayate had mentioned that he'd escaped with one of the subjects I knew he was planning on continuing with his grand scheme. Even if it means the end of me, at least Fate will be safe. And if I can free her, she'll be Fate's, protector.

There that warehouse it has their strongest scent on it. Now I just have to sneak in. If I can get her away, she'll be able to pick up Fate's scent on me, and that will lead her to safety. After that, I'll be able to take care of him and stop his plans.

Finding a way in through one of the open windows up above was relatively easy. I sit and wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. I take in a deep breath through my nose. His scent is light compared to hers. He must not be here at the moment which will be a good thing. It'll be easier to get her away.

I carefully and quietly make my way down to the ground floor and follow my nose to her cage. She makes a whining sound, but I stoop down and slowly pick her up. I make my way outside, and as far away from that warehouse building, as I possibly could go.

"Arf, there is the scent of a woman on me. Can you distinguish?" She nodded her head, "Find her, find her and keep her safe for me, she is my mate and has my mark keep her save for me until I return."

I turned around, make my way back, knowing quite possibly, I was heading for my own death.

* * *

**A/N****:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 9. Will Nanoha come back safe? lol ^_*

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^ Sorry I have not replied to your reviews, but I love reading them. So thank you for the reviews. *_*

I'm on Facebook as _Zone Rose _if you find young NanoFate hugging as the profile pic then you have found me. I do spotlights on yuri anime's and more on it so stop on by and friend me. ;) I know some of you have found me there.

Until next Sunday, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_**: **Well everyone here is the next chapter. The epilogue is a quarter done. ^_^ I haven't had time to work on it. This is also the longest chapter... so far.

I will be posting one every Sunday... some time (in the morning it would seem). LOL!

Beta Read by Timmy Sprax, thank you for your help. ^_^

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Guest:** yay another chapter to cheer up a morning where I got woken up due to loud talking xD *eats those cookies left out by another reviewer so that I don't eat Zona's hand*_

P.S. The werewolf comment was about what you were suppose to turn into :P though giving out a detail that Nanoha is a shapeshifter rather than a werewolf for this fic... is a delightful detail that I had the pleasure of enjoying (since most would just class Nanoha at this point as a werewolf) hehehe :P (yummy)

Another P.S. Thanks for the cookies I would leave milk for you, but I am sure milk goes bad after a week passes... so I leave a thank you note instead :P

**ZR:** Lol. I do that from time to time give out tidbit info. Next time leave a hard cider and I will be all good. ^_*

**ZR : **To everyone that reviewed thank you. ^_* I'm being lazy by not answering your reviews one on one. Sorry~...

* * *

**Warning:** This story is YURI/Shoujo-Ai; if you don't like girl loving girl then leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

* * *

I hear music... and smell tension, could it be?

* * *

_**Hiding in the Shadows**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

It has been a full twenty-four hours since Nanoha disappeared, and still no word or sign of where she went. There also has not been any word on where Jail Scaglietti went to either. I can only hope that my team and I can find both of them before something happens.

"Commander Yagami, we have a report that there's a disturbance down at the warehouse district."

"All right, let's get a team together and head down there right away. I don't want to waste any more time."

After driving for thirty minutes, we finally arrived at the warehouse that the disturbance had been reported at. My team approached the building cautiously. We surrounded it, covering all exits. Slowly making our way inside the smell of blood could not be mistaken, and by that, there had to be a lot of it, which had me apprehensive, but I couldn't show it.

The scene that we came across was brutal as there was blood all over the place. On the floor, was a man trying to escape, but having a hard time moving. Walking up and rolling him over. It was Jail Scaglietti; I could see the fear in his eyes. I ordered an ambulance to have him taken to the hospital and make sure he was to stay under guard the entire time. He had many questions to answer for.

Signum called out to me, and Shamal, the urgency in her voice had us running. She was kneeling down in front of a chestnut brown wolf, which seems to be barely breathing. This had to be Nanoha she had transformed into the wolf that was now before us. Shamal carefully approached and started checking her vitals.

"We need to get her back to the lab at headquarters, if we don't hurry, there's a good chance we will lose her either the human or, the wolf, as they're both dying."

Signum, and I gently picked up the wolf and set her on a gurney and the medics made a beeline for headquarters. Shamal was in surgery for six hours. When she finally came out and said that she has done everything she possibly can do. The next twenty-four hours will be the hardest.

The wolf has been in and out of consciousness. We've given her the medication, but she is still not transformed back into a human. We may have been too late in administrating it, we may never know.

It's been several weeks now and there still have been no change, other than her injuries have all but heeled. We have our best scientists on the job. Trying to figure out why she has not changed back. Maybe she's afraid that Fate won't take her back again after she finds out what's happened. I've tried to tell her that Fate is still waiting for her, but it doesn't seem to be motivating her into wanting to be back into her human form.

It is now been three months and my higher-ups have said that I need to pull my team as the subject of our protection is now no longer in danger. I've told Nanoha this she whimpers and her ears droop. I told her if she changed back into a human, she wouldn't have to worry about Fate's safety. I can only hope that this has motivated her into becoming human once more.

It has been almost six months now since we found Nanoha transformed into a wolf at the warehouse. Gil Graham, and Jail Scaglietti have both been singing and trying to rat out the other, as the mastermind behind the whole plot to assassinate Fate T. Harlaown. Signum has been training her replacement; I just hope everything will work out.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I've been waiting for days, but she still has not returned to me and my heart breaks as each day passes. Each night, I sleep alone in my huge bed, but I feel too small for it.

A few days after, Nanoha left me, I found an orange colored wolf at first I thought it might have been her as the wolf had blue eyes, but then I remembered, Nanoha's eyes would turn golden yellow, so I knew it couldn't have been her. She was injured, so I took her to my apartment and nursed her back to health.

She never leaves my side. She even follows me to work, when it's time to sleep instead of being on the bed she'll lay next to me on the floor. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and still she is not returned to me as she promised.

Today was no different. Well, all except for the fact that Hayate was standing in front of me in my office and Signum plans on introducing me to the person she's been training to take over her position.

She's been explaining to me the situation about Gil Graham and Jail Scaglietti. It would seem that both men thought they were trying to manipulate the other, when in fact they were working against each other in the end.

She also keeps avoiding my questions about Nanoha, which makes me think she knows something as she has hinted that it was Nanoha that caught Scaglietti preventing him from escaping. I have my fears of why she's not telling me about Nanoha.

The first one is that Nanoha was killed in the attempt to stop Scaglietti. The second one, even though the first one is heartbreaking so is the second one. Nanoha transformed into a wolf, and is unable to become human again. Those are the only reasons I can think of that Hayate won't talk about Nanoha directly just that she helped catch Scaglietti.

"So I see you have a shadow, what's her name?"

"Arf is the only name that she would accept, so that's what her name is."

"That's an unusual name for a dog. I'm surprised you didn't go for something more basic for a name."

"Well, I started off with basic names, but then she would growl at me every time I would say them. After a while, I just said fine how about Arf? She wagged her tail and grinned at me, so that's been her name ever since."

"That's a different way of naming your dog."

"Well, I wasn't the one that named her; she named herself so apparently she likes it."

"I see, so you let her name herself that's an interesting way of doing it."

I am hesitant to ask her again about Nanoha. Every time I have asked, she's danced around the question or ignored it totally. I have to know, I have to know what has happened to the person that has become the center of my world.

"Hayate I need to know what is happened to Nanoha. Every time I have asked you about her, you either avoid it or ignore it totally. I have a right to know what's happened to her and right now you're the only one who can tell me."

"I'm sorry, Fate I was asked not to tell you anything until the time was right, and that time is not here."

"Can you at least tell me if she's all right?"

Before she could, answer there was a knock on the door. _'Oh of all times to be interrupted!' _I tried to hide my anger at missing my chance to find out my answer. "Come in its open."

The door opens slowly and in steps Signum. I didn't know I was holding my breath as the door opened. As I started to breathe, again I felt my heart sink as it wasn't the one person I longed for.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something? I can come back and do this later; I just thought you would want to meet my replacement as soon as possible…"

Hayate stood up and was blocking most of my view of the door, "No Signum you are actually just in time. Is your replacement ready to take on your duties?"

"Yes, I think my replacements ready as ready as they'll ever be."

Every time I tried looking around Hayate to see who they were talking about either Hayate or Signum would get in my way. When finally both of them stepped aside in different directions, their stood a chestnut brown woman with beautiful sky blue eyes. I sat there in stunned silence just staring at her and soaking in every detail in front of me checking to see if I see any injuries.

Apparently, I have been staring too long. I can see a blush tinting Nanoha's cheeks, and she's starting to shift from foot to foot, as if she wasn't sure what to do. I'm having a hard time controlling my heart as it feels like it wants to beat out of my chest. When I felt a cold nose touched my hand, that itself jarred me out of my daze.

I stood up and moved around my desk and started walking towards Nanoha, I could see that she was scared, but I didn't understand why she was scared. When I was almost up to her, I saw tears in her eyes as she started to shrink back from me two chestnut brown ears popped up out of her hair.

Her hands flew to her ears and she started to turn around as if she was going to run from me, but I wasn't going to have any of this. She was never going to leave me again. Not if I could help it. So with speed, I didn't know I had. I encircled my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Don't you dare ever leave me again, Nanoha. No matter what happens I will always want you by my side, no matter what you look like I will always want you there in my life."

Her arms came down and encircled me as I could feel her body tremble. And then I felt the wetness, and I knew she was crying. I was hoping they were tears of joy and not sadness.

"I could hurt you Fate and that is the last thing that I would ever want. Maybe it's best that I continue to hide, instead of entertaining these thoughts of a life with you."

I tightened my arms around her and I moved my face so that my lips were touching her neck and gently, I kissed her where she had licked me the last time we were together. "Without you in my life Nanoha, I am just an empty shell. You are everything to me."

I felt a rumbling her chest so I pulled away to look into her eyes and I could see they were the beautiful blue with flecks of gold mixed in. She took her left hand, and stroked my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into it so I never saw her approach when her lips touched mine. It was as if the world had stopped, and all that mattered was the woman in my arms and her lips upon mine.

Someone cleared their throat and Nanoha and I jumped apart a little bit, but we continued to hold on to each other. I looked at Signum and Hayate, they both had smirks on their faces, and I could see a gleam in Hayate's eye that made me a little nervous.

"Well, Signum I think your replacements going to be doing a wonderful job. I think she even has her new boss's approval."

I slightly turned, still holding onto Nanoha's waste and looked between Signum and Hayate. "Your replacement… You mean you've been training Nanoha this entire time, and neither one of you told me she was here."

"Actually Fate that's my fault," Nanoha said. She looked slightly sheepish, as her ears droop almost as if she was afraid that I was going to be angry her.

"Why would you want to keep this from me, Nanoha?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do the job or not, and I wanted to make sure that you really wanted to see me again. Hayate and Signum kept telling me that you kept waiting for me, asking about me, demanding to know things that had happened to me. But I was so scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what happened."

"Come sit down on the couch and tell me, tell me everything, Nanoha." With my arm still wrapped around her, we went over to the couch and sat down. Hayate and Signum pulled up chairs so they could be part of the conversation.

* * *

_**Flashback Nanoha's POV**_

"_Leaving you Fate was the hardest thing I think I've ever done. The look in your eyes told me not to leave. Even though I knew, I had to. I had to make sure that you were kept safe. No matter what happened to me._

"_I made my way to the warehouse district, as I knew that's where he had a secret laboratory. I had to come and save her, my oldest and dearest friend, Arf. When I got to the warehouse, Jail Scaglietti was not there, but I found Arf in one of the cages. She was injured, as well as drugged so I knew I had to get her out of there before he returned._

"_I told her to look for you Fate and to keep you safe until I could return. Then I headed back to the warehouse, as I was running I could feel the wolf within me wanting to get out needing to tear him limb from limb. I tried to stay as human as I could, but in the end, I failed._

"_When I returned to the warehouse, Jail Scaglietti was in a rage tearing things apart, smashing things, demanding to know where his greatest subject went to. When I stepped out into the open, he looked surprised, but then the surprise turned to a sneer and before I knew it, he was attacking me._

"_At first I cowered taking the abuse with each blow I could feel myself submitting to his dominance like I always did. Then he started saying that he wasn't done with you Fate and that he was going to make sure that the next attempted assassination would be successful, even if he had to be the one to do it._

"_At that moment something inside of me broke and I unleashed my wolf, within seconds I was tearing him to pieces. He got in quite a few good shots himself as blood was splattered all over. When he finally stopped moving, I stopped attacking him and slowly made my way over into a corner, wishing desperately I could get back to you. But knowing I would never make it._

"_I remember hearing voices familiar ones, and then I was being moved the next time I awoke I was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped all over and I was still in my wolf form. It took quite a while for me to heal. But even after, I was healed. I couldn't turn back into a human, no matter how hard I tried._

"_After several months Hayate told me that she and her team were going to be pulling out because you were no longer in danger anymore. I wanted to be with you, but I was afraid that you would reject what I had become, as I was no longer human. I redoubled my efforts in trying to become human again. Eventually I was able to get most of my humanity back."_

* * *

_**End Flashback Back to Fate's POV**_

"I had asked Hayate, and Signum keep my condition secret. After a while, Signum asked if I wanted to replace her as the Vice President of Testarossa Corporation. She said it would be a better position to be able to protect you in, if I was in a position that was almost equal to yours. So I agreed and I've been training for the past few months."

As I was trying to absorb all of the information that Nanoha had just told me, I must've stayed quiet too long as Nanoha started to fidget and her ears began to droop. It was so cute I wanted to cuddle up to her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. But first things first I needed to know what would make her think, I didn't want her in my life no matter what she was.

"Nanoha the day you left out that window. I was wondering what I had done wrong, that you would want to leave me and not come back, especially after what you did before leaving. You had promised to come back to me, but you didn't come right back to me. You waited; you waited six months to finally come back. I would not have cared what you were a wolf, human, or the person that you are now."

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. I didn't want to scare her any more than she already is. "Nanoha, what I'm trying to say is no matter what I want you in my life, because without you I am nothing."

Nanoha's ears perked up and she tackled me down onto the couch, burying her face in the crook of my neck, breathing in deep and sign with contentment. I looked over at Hayate and Signum, with a smile on my face.

"Signum, if you don't mind I'd like to take my new Vice President home and be able to reconnect with her."

Signum smiled and nodded her head yes and when I glanced over at Hayate; she had that gleam in her eyes again. Nanoha made herself presentable and the three of us headed home. In the taxi ride, Nanoha was giving Arf some much needed attention, as she didn't get it at the office.

There is a new doorman his name is Verossa Acous. When Arf gave me her approval, I knew he would be a good man. If Arf does not give her approval on someone, either I end the meeting, I have him, or her dismissed. It may sound silly to take my cues from a dog but she's a more intelligent and extremely perceptive for a dog.

When we got up to the apartment Nanoha and I changed into comfortable clothing. Nanoha had to rip the whole in a pair of shorts for her tail and she let her ears pop out. We cuddled up on the couch and just held each other. That's all I want right now is to know that she's not going to disappear on me and I think, Nanoha is thinking the same thing.

Arf made her way over to her favorite spot in the living room, which was right in front of the fireplace, where she curled up and fell asleep. Right now I'm feeling that my family, this family is complete I have Nanoha and Arf, and that's all I need. As long as they don't leave me, I will be happy and content for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N****:** Well everyone that is the end of chapter 10. I don't know when I will have the last chapter done... I will try my best to have it for next Sunday. lol ^_*

Reviews, I love getting them. ^_^ Sorry I have not replied to your reviews, but I love reading them. So thank you for the reviews. *_* And SS thank you I'll work on it.

I'm on Facebook as _Zone Rose _if you find young NanoFate hugging as the profile pic then you have found me. I do spotlights on yuri anime's and more on it so stop on by and friend me. ;) I know some of you have found me there.

Until next Sunday...I hope, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
